Shall We Dance?
by LunaPadma
Summary: There are certain things that Severus just won't do. Dancing is one of these things. But when she's the one asking him, it looks like anything could happen... Songfic to Shall we Dance from the King and I.


_Shall we dance?_

_On a bright cloud of music, shall we fly? _

I can't dance.

Honestly, it's the general rule with me. I don't dance: I won't even pretend to be able to dance. I have never been able to dance.

_Shall we dance?_

For real – I won't just step on your feet, I will crush them beyond recognizable pieces.

Which is why I was staying away from the dance floor... Really – it was for the safety of mankind, I promise.

_Shall we dance?_

"Dance with me, Severus?"

But apparently not staying far enough.

"You know I don't dance."

"You know I don't really care. Just dance with me."

How is it that I can't say no to her? Well, too late to run now… of course that doesn't mean that I won't try.

"Severus, get back here! "

_Shall we then say goodnight, and mean goodbye?_

"Nice try, Severus. You also should know by now that I can run faster than you. Please just one dance?"

I was cornered - might as well just face my nightmare.

"One dance."

I prayed I wouldn't make a fool of myself. Then again, that was probably a hopeless case already. I decided instead to pray that I wouldn't make a fool of the poor girl.

As I led her out to the floor, I tried to disregard the mocking voices of four particular Gryffindors off to the side.

"Ignore them," she said quietly, shooting a glare over my shoulder as I gently curled my hand around her waist. She placed a delicate hand on my shoulder, and I almost immediately felt tingles where her other hand connected with my own.

As we began to sway to the music, I slipped into a kind of comfortable daze – what usually took the utmost effort was almost natural as she was in my arms. When did we move so close? Were her eyes that bright two minutes ago?

During the reverie that was our dance, the time began to escape. One dance became ten, as we barely left the floor… still twirling and spinning past the others.

_And on a chance, _

_When the last little star has left the sky,_

Were people still watching, laughing? I didn't – couldn't – notice. She was the center of my universe, and everything revolved around her… was second to her grace and beauty. Slowly, I became aware of the music having quieted. The band was going to retire its music instruments soon.

My partner became aware of this as I did. "Join me in the gardens, Severus?"

We escaped from the glittering ballroom without too much notice.

Suddenly, I found myself pulled aside from the snowy pathway by my arm. She had us hidden from view, holding me close as we stood beneath an enormous willow tree.

"Kiss me," she whispered, leaning up and allowing her eyes to fall half-closed in silent yearning.

What can I say? There's no way to say no to her.

_Shall we still be together, with our arms around each other…_

I lowered my own lips to hers, and my world seemed to soften. Everything was suddenly in slow-motion, and there was no gravity to hold us down. A swirling, intermingling of green and red swam before my eyes, and the air around me could have very well been made of a cloud for how it caressed my skin and pulled me closer to her.

But in startling purity and clarity in this soft haze were her lips against mine… reciprocating softly as I held her close.

_And will you be my new romance?_

I pulled back slowly as the sense to part arose (well, really the need for air to be technical). If I had thought that her eyes were shining before, nothing could match the sparkle in them now.

"I love you, Severus," she whispered, her arms wound tightly around my waist and her beautiful, delicate face resting against my chest.

_On a clear understanding that this kind of thing can happen… _

I smiled, a rare occurrence, and one usually only taking place around her.

_Shall we dance?_

Maybe one dance wasn't that bad after all… I placed my chin gently on her head and breathed in her scent. Not even the cold night air could take away the warmth she brought to my heart.

_Shall we dance?_

"I love you too, Lilly." I whispered as I leaned in for yet another heaven-altering kiss.

_Shall we dance?_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Et cetera, Et cetera, Et cetera!!!!

I really wanted to stick that in somewhere, but there was nowhere to put it. Sevvie almost thought it at the end, but hey, I can always save it for another story, right?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I don't own the King and I. If I owned the King and I, you would see me riding an elephant to school every day… plus that hot prince, oh yeah, so mine… : )

Please Review!!!!


End file.
